Harry Potter and the Bleached Hallows
by Eradona
Summary: The Finale! Part 3 of the Trilogy started in Harry Potter and the Bleached Phoenix. While Harry, Ron and Hermione search for the remainder of the Horcruxes, the Soul Reapers stay at Hogwarts to help protect the students and get ready for two upcoming major battles: against Voldemort and Aizen!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here it is, what you have all been breathlessly waiting for! The first chapter in part three of the trilogy! Just so you know, this won't be updating as quickly as the other two: I've been having some physical issues going on that have been making it difficult to write, we're in the middle of a house move, plus I'm trying to find another job. So… there's a lot on my plate right now, so pleas to update will be ignored. I am moving at a snail's pace. But I am working on it! Any updates to the timeline, etc. will be posted on my profile.**

**Oh, and I am still taking submissions for the Bleachy the Bard one shots, if anyone is interested…hint, hint.**

**As always, I do not own either Bleach or HP, just the storyline that my warped little brain came up with. **

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy, the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, studied the clothing he had laid out on his bed with a critical eye, the elderly House Elf Taffy by his side. She was also studying the clothing with an equally critical eye.

"Taffy thinks clothes look good," she finally said with a decisive nod.

"You don't think we need to fray the cuffs a little more?" He found himself, much to his bemusement, valuing her opinion. She had a good eye for what he was attempting to do, and had immediately figured out what he was up to when she had come upon him picking at some of the threads at his jacket cuffs with a small, sharp knife. She might not be, as her master Ichigo Kurosaki put it, "the brightest star in the sky" otherwise, but in this she had immediately understood what needed to be done and had taken the steps to assist him.

The House Elf shook her head. "Mister Draco does not wants his clothes in too poor shape; Mister Draco just wants to looks likes he has been hiding in not nice places."

Draco nodded. "Exactly," he said as he examined the right pants cuff a little more closely.

His parents had come upon the pair sitting in the garden, using rough stones to fray strategic spots on his pants and sleeves. After several moments of watching the pair working industriously away, his mother had finally asked what they were doing.

"Trying to make it appear like I've been in hiding," he had replied, "Not living comfortably in a manor."

Narcissa had smiled faintly at him and left the pair to their task. Lucius had been baffled by the whole thing, until his wife explained it to him – rather slowly. She was quite proud of her son; he was thinking for himself, and thinking quite far ahead; and she was sure most of it was a desire to prove himself to Ichigo Kurosaki – who, she was certain, had become something of an idol. She also felt that there were worse people he could aspire to be like; the few times she had met Kurosaki after he had rescued her from her 'secure' spot at Voldemort's old home, she had been impressed with the young man.

Snape also was in and out of the Kurosaki manor, running errands both for the Order and Voldemort, and checking on them when he had time. He was in residence when Ichigo arrived with his two younger sisters in tow. Narcissa's gaze had immediately fallen on the fair haired one, as Draco had told her that Yuzu was supposed to be the image of her mother. She did resemble Masaki quite strongly, his mother thought, as the girl gave a quick, and nearly perfect curtsy in front of her when they were introduced. Draco's face had lit up when he saw all three, but most especially when he saw this girl. He _does have it quite bad_, she thought, watching them surreptitiously. _Very bad indeed_.

Ichigo studied Draco's attire critically. "Going for the shabbily chic look?" he queried, with a faint smile that hinted in the fact that he might actually know what Draco had been up to with his clothes.

Draco had again explained what he was up to; the dark haired girl then spoke up.

"I can spar with him if you want," she offered, "then he'll look like he'd tussled with someone trying to get away from them –"

"Karin!"

"Relax, Yuzu – I won't hurt him much. Besides, it would do him good to learn how to fight and not rely on that pair of gorillas. I think most wizards and witches don't get enough physical exercise, anyway."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his sister's comment and had shared a silent but amused look with Snape. "Give me the jacket," he said, holding out his hand. Curious, Draco handed Ichigo the jacket and watched as the young man stepped back outside. A few minutes later he returned, and handed the jacket back. The bottom of the left sleeve was lightly singed, and there was a burned streak from the side to the front.

"I don't understand," Lucius admitted, studying the pattern. This was not surprising to anyone, as there was quite a bit he did not understand these days. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Snape, who gave a slight shrug. Lucius had not improved much, was the message conveyed.

"I do," Narcissa nodded with approval as she studied the pattern. "A spell just missed him as he was fleeing – passed under his arm, and grazed the front of his jacket as it flapped open while he ran."

Ichigo smirked at her. "Very good," he said, nodding back at her. He appeared to be very pleased with her progress, at least.

Yuzu beamed at them both. Draco was thinking very far ahead – and using his brains, as was his mother. Lucius was still recovering from his stay at Azkaban, and was very easily led by his wife – and his son.

Ichigo explained then that he had brought Yuzu to the manor to see Draco and to meet his parents – to give them some time alone together, away from the oppressive school atmosphere (oppressive in the fact that Draco could not openly show his feelings for her). The young man for a moment appeared quite overcome by this, and his mother was very impressed by Ichigo's kindness towards the young couple. Karin had wanted to explore the house and see what was there, so she had tagged along. Ichigo had told her she could pick a room all for her own and decorate it anyway she wished; this excited her, as she had always shared a room with Yuzu, and sometimes with Rukia.

While Karin explored, Ichigo went out to check on the garden and see the griffin, leaving Yuzu to charm the Malfoys, which she of course did with very little effort; within an hour she had both of Draco's parents wrapped around her little finger (very easy to do to Lucius) but Narcissa found the girl to be quite winsome, and very kind and gentle. It was no wonder that her Draco had fallen for the girl. When Ichigo returned, however, Karin had apparently been watching for him.

"Ichi-nii? Can I see you for a moment?" she called down from the second floor.

"I wonder what that's about?" Yuzu said, watching as her brother went upstairs to join her twin as Professor Snape rejoined them from the library.

"I wonder…" Narcissa mused, pouring another cup of tea, "If Karin has managed to locate the boggart?"

"Boggart?" Snape repeated with alarm, his back stiffening and his eyes widening.

"Yes – it appears to be rather intelligent, and moves around quite frequently. It doesn't stay in the same place – we've been having some trouble pinning it down to drive it off –"

They all blinked in surprise as Snape fairly flew up the stairs to the room where Karin had summoned her brother. Alarmed at his reaction, they followed him without hesitation. When they arrived, they found that Karin was banging and pounding on the door and calling out her brother's name in a near panic.

"He's locked it!" she turned and ran to the group when she saw them. Narcissa reached out to take hold of the trembling girl and pull her out of the way, while Yuzu was clutching Draco like a lifeline.

"Damn it!" Snape swore, pulling out his wand, as Draco and his mother did the same. Three _Alohamora_ spells impacted at the door at the same time, blasting it open with some force.

Inside the room, Ichigo was kneeling on the ground, Zangetsu in his hands, a smelly, steaming mass of – something – in front of him. The twins flew at their brother, both of them hugging his shaking body tightly.

"That's…what a boggart actually looks like?" Draco grimaced and pinched his nose closed with his fingers. "_Gross_."

"Ichi-nii, are you all right?" Yuzu asked, as Ichigo started to uncurl his body as the shaking started to subside.

"Yea, I will be," he whispered, hugging her back tightly.

"What was it?" Karin asked, "What –"

Ichigo shook his head jerkily. "All I'm going to say about it," he cut her off, "Is that it takes the same thing for Byakuya and myself. Killing it outright is the only way for either of us to deal with it and make it stop."

Snape gave him a sharp, calculating look, even as Narcissa nodded. And even Draco understood, then, in that moment, what Ichigo was saying.

Byakuya Kuchiki was Rukia's brother. If the boggart took the same form for both men, then it had something to do with Rukia, something, some event they had in common…

He saw Karin and Yuzu sharing a look over their brother's head, as if they could guess – or even knew – what it was Ichigo saw when he faced a boggart, and why magic failed him when he did. Of course, Kurosaki didn't have much of a sense of humor…even Draco saw that. And that was the trick to defeating boggarts – laughing at them.

Ichigo finally took a deep, shaky breath and stood with his sisters' aid.

"You need a good hot cup of tea," Narcissa said firmly, stepping forward. "Taffy –" she called out, softly.

"Taffy is here," her voice said quietly, "Taffy saw, Taffy has water on. Taffy can takes Master Ichigo down and takes care of Master Ichigo." Her large eyes were full of concern. The pair vanished with a pop, to be followed by his sisters rushing out the door, leaving Snape and the Malfoys to stare at the remains of the boggart.

"What do you think he sees when he faces a boggart?" Lucius asked quietly, "If he and his future brother-in-law see the same thing, then –"

Snape nodded. "Yes, it must have something to do with Rukia Kuchiki. I have heard," he said slowly, "That Lord Kuchiki calls his sister his 'pride'."

"I am surprised that he would consider anyone good enough for her, in that case," Narcissa waved her wand over the remains, causing them to vanish.

"Yamamoto's bloodline is perhaps the only one he would consider worthy," Snape explained.

Draco snorted, drawing the Professor's attention.

"Remember Draco, that in Japan the bloodline we find important means nothing. It is the line that comes down from Kurosaki's great-grandfather Yamamoto, through his father, that they honor. To them, Hogwarts is only a school – and Slytherin is only one of the founders. That is all."

Draco sighed and nodded; he had indeed forgotten, and he needed to remind himself of that. Kurosaki had himself told him that, and even Potter had mentioned it. And as much as he disliked listening to Potter… he had actually been to Japan, seen how the magical community worked there.

"Why are you here today, Severus?" Lucius asked. Draco was glad his father was starting to ask questions; he'd been jumpy and nervous ever since he'd gotten back from Azkaban, and allowing his wife and son to take the lead. He hoped it was a sign that his father was starting to recover.

"News," Snape said grimly. "Things are moving faster than we anticipated. He has called a meeting for the beginning of July; I am to bring Draco with me. And…" he paused, "Charity Burbage, a Professor at Hogwarts, has been taken."

"What did she teach?" Narcissa asked. The name was not familiar to her.

"Muggle Studies," Draco replied, puzzled. "Why go after her? She's pretty – well, worthless. I can't believe he would even deign to notice her."

"I am not entirely sure. It is possible she knew something. Or it could just be the subject matter," Snape replied. "The Dark Lord does nothing without reason or purpose. We just do not know what it is, yet." His lips twisted sardonically. "I also believe congratulations are in order?"

The three Malfoys appeared confused, and then understood.

"A werewolf," Lucius muttered, "Of all the…"

Narcissa gave him a look, quieting him. Nymphadora was her niece, Draco's cousin; as unhappy over the wedding as she was… there was little she could do about it. She had learned a great deal from Kurosaki about the value of family over the past few weeks. Andromeda and Nymphadora were family, just as much as Bellatrix, or Draco.

Narcissa had always felt more strongly about family than her husband. Looking back, she realized she had only gone along with Andie's shunning because…well, because. She had loved her sister, still did, and was fairly certain Andie would welcome patching things up with Narcissa should her younger sister reach out to her. It would, however, have to wait. Things were too – unsettled – right now, and they could not risk a meeting at the moment; it might get back to Bella, and she would tell the Dark Lord. That was something else she had learned from Kurosaki – His background. For all his harping on blood purity, he was only a half-blood, whose father had been a Muggle. The truth of this had been known to a precious few: Dumbledore, Snape, Wormtail…

Lies; so much of His power had been built upon lies and half-truths. She stepped to stare out the window, and saw the three Kurosaki children near the garden with the griffin. She was well aware that Kurosaki was keeping things from her – he'd practically admitted it. When one of her questions got too close to something he didn't want to answer, he gave her this _Look_.

She would stop questioning at that point, as she was well aware the young man did not want to lie to her – hated lying, in fact. When he could, he would tell her.

Those same questions also made Snape uneasy, which meant – he knew the answers already. However, he would not break his protégé's confidence, unless absolutely necessary.

"We should work on your Occlumency," she heard Snape say suddenly.

"I've been practicing," Draco replied, "I was hoping Ichigo could test me before he leaves…"

"We shall see…" Snape said, leaving the uncertainty of Ichigo's mental condition hanging in the air. Narcissa had a feeling the young man would be fine in a few minutes. A good hot cup of tea, a few minutes alone in the garden with his sisters laughing at the antics of the Jarveys, and he'd be right as rain. In fact…

"He's coming back in," Narcissa said, "He was out with the griffin at the garden, watching the Jarveys."

They met the trio back downstairs, and as Narcissa had predicted, Kurosaki appeared normal. That was something else she noticed about him – he bounced back from things very quickly.

"You'll have lunch before you leave," she said to him, not framing it as a question.

Ichigo's lips twitched. "Sure," He shrugged. "Someone will come for the girls in a week. Hopefully…"

"It won't be dad," Karin muttered, rolling her eyes. Yuzu frowned and nudged her, while Ichigo coughed. No, he and Karin both hoped it wouldn't be their father. They wouldn't want to foist Isshin on anyone. Especially the Malfoys. Goat Chin might send everyone rushing for the hills in abject terror, and start wondering at Masaki's sanity for marrying him. This was something that her children often wondered when Isshin got started on one of his antics. Even Snape, who had met the man, raised one of his brows at the thought.

"It might be Yoruichi; Or Soifon. Or even Uryu, I'm not sure yet. I've got something I need to do, so I know it won't be me." He looked at Draco. "If anything comes up, you know how to contact us. Send the message to Toshiro."

Draco nodded. He still had a black butterfly tucked away in his room.

"I also want to test you before I go," he continued as he walked away into the kitchen, "So prepare yourself."

"Right!"

Narcissa gave her son an amused look as she followed Ichigo into the kitchen to ensure that he actually ate something, and Yuzu tailed Draco when he left to prepare for his test by Ichigo. This left Karin alone with Lucius and Professor Snape.

"I don't suppose you know what it is your brother has planned?" Snape asked, curiously. Karin's eyes darted briefly at Lucius, and she replied,

"Sort of. I didn't get all of the particulars, just the impression that it would give him a really big power boost."

Snape was able to correctly interpret all of what she said: one – Karin did not want to speak openly in front of Lucius; and two – she knew exactly what her brother had planned.

For Severus, who knew Kurosaki's story, a 'really big boost in power' could mean only one thing.

He was trying to reach the level he'd been at for the Winter War. Yamamoto had said his grandson had reached a transcendent level no Soul Reaper had ever reached, or could even dream of reaching.

And he was going to try for it again, after having willingly released some of that same power for the health and safety of his physical body.

Snape gave her a worried look, and saw his own worry for his protégé mirrored in the eyes of his sister.

#

Hermione looked around her room; the only thing left she that she hadn't stuffed in her purse was the owl that Ichigo had given her at the end of the last school year, and she wouldn't dream of doing that to Athena. The owl had become a treasured companion to her over the summer, and got along well with her cat, Crookshanks, who was sitting on top of his basket, watching her closely.

The plan had been worked out over the entire month of June, with a lot of input from both Orihime and Tatsuki. Her parents had been rather surprised when the two girls had shown up on their doorstep, looking for Hermione, but had graciously let them in and called their daughter.

"Any friend of Hermione's is welcome in our home," her father had said with a smile. Orihime had smiled back, and curtsied, which had surprised her folks at the formality while Tatsuki had shaken her head. They had then adjourned to Hermione's room to help her with the last vestiges of 'the plan' as it had come to be known.

She took a deep breath, and walked quietly into the living room, where her parents were sitting watching the telly. They were quietly discussing whether they should take the trip Hermione had tried to talk them into…

If only they knew the real 'plan.'

As she stared at them, pain clenched at her heart at what she was about to do. A hand reached out to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly.

"It's time," Tatsuki said gently. She stood on her left, holding onto Athena's cage, while Orihime stood on her right. Both had sympathetic expressions on their faces. Hermione was, for all intents and purposes, about to orphan herself.

She raised her wand, and with tears stinging her eyes, she whispered, "Obliviate."

As her parents sat there, vacant eyed while a whole new set of memories took place, Orihime quickly went through the remainder of the house removing all evidence that a third person had ever lived there. Once she was done, the three quickly moved to the front door – Hermione stopped once to look back at them when she stooped to pick up her cat; they were starting to stir, to come out of their stupor. No longer were they Hermione Granger's parents, they were now Wendell and Monica Wilkins, who were finally going to pursue their lifelong dream of moving to Australia.

Outside the trio was joined by the three Soul Reapers who had stood guard on the house while the others were inside: Rukia, Momo and Rangiku. All three had nothing but sympathy and admiration for Hermione for what she had just done.

"Come on," Momo said gently, "Let's get you to the Burrows."

Hermione nodded. "Right."

Rangiku drew her zanpakuto and unlocked the gate, while Hermione took one last look at the place she'd called home for eighteen years.

God willing, she'd be able to return. If not… her gaze strayed to Momo and Rukia. Well, at least she wouldn't be alone.

#

Ron stood outside the house, sometimes pacing, sometimes checking his watch, other times just staring at the place where he thought the gate was going to open. They did not have to place the stakes, as Rukia and Momo were going to be there, and could open the gate themselves; had it just been Orihime and Tatsuki, they would have had to go through all sorts of hoops to get Hermione here.

His mother, surprisingly, was not bothering him to help out with the work today. It was as if Molly Weasley knew her son would not be able to concentrate on whatever task she had given him anyway.

And it was not just Ron; Fred continuously dropped whatever he was doing and joined him outside to check if they had arrived. He was anxious to see Tatsuki, his younger brother supposed.

"Nothing yet?" Fred joined him for what was probably the tenth time since Ron had started his vigil.

"No."

Fred checked his watch, only this time, he did not return to the house; he remained outside with Ron. Together the pair waited with growing agitation, Fred checking his watch what appeared to be every few minutes.

"They're late, aren't they?" Ron asked, strain in his voice.

"Only a few minutes. They could have gotten held up…"

Just as Fred spoke, a glow appeared almost directly in front of them, coalescing into the familiar sliding shoji doors. Both brothers heaved sighs of relief when they saw the doors, and more importantly when the first people to step out of the doors were Tatsuki and Hermione.

"Do you get the feeling we're rather superfluous?" Rangiku asked Orihime with some amusement as she watched the enthusiastic greetings the two girls received.

Orihime chuckled. "Just a bit, but that's as it should be, isn't it?" she replied.

The rest of the family was starting to pour out of the house now, to welcome them.

"Oh, please, you must come in!" Molly started insisting, but the three Soul Reapers all demurred.

"We really do have to get back," Momo said with a smile.

"We'll see you for the wedding, won't we?"

"I'll be here," Rukia nodded.

"Sayonara!" Rangiku waved at the family as she turned to walk back into the Gate, Momo close behind her. Rukia hesitated, as she looked back at the three girls who were staying behind.

"If you need anything –"

"I know how to reach you," Hermione nodded.

"So do we," Orihime replied for herself and Tatsuki. "Don't worry, Rukia, we'll be fine!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Alohamora: the incantation of the spell used to unlock doors. Counter of **_**Colloportus**_

**A ****boggart**** is a shape-shifter that takes on the form of its intended victim's worst fear. While real-life mythology describes boggarts as house elves who cause trouble, Rowling's Boggarts are more like Brollachans, magical creatures originating from Scotland. Boggarts like to hide in dark, enclosed places, such as closets and cabinets. Since a boggart changes shape upon sight, their unaltered shape is little known. (In **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**, Mad-Eye Moody determines, with his magical eye, that there is a boggart in the desk in the drawing room.) In **_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_**, Remus Lupin teaches his students in Defence Against the Dark Arts to approach a boggart in groups of two or more, so that the boggart will have difficulty in choosing which one to frighten. The **_**Riddikulus**_** charm is used to combat Boggarts, by changing their appearance into a less fearsome or even comical apparition, which weakens the creatures. http colon /en dot wikibooks dot org/wiki/Muggles%27_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Magic/Bo ggart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here it is - Chapter 2. As always, I do not own either Bleach or HP. Updates will be slow, as I have been diagnosed with "Frozen Shoulder" in my dominant writing arm. Using a mouse is extremely painful... and since I tend to handwrite first, and then type out... it really puts a kink in my writing. Sorry about that. **

_:Zanpakuto speaking:_

_Ichigo talking to Zangetsu/Hichigo;_

**_:Inner hollow talking:_**

* * *

Chapter 2

The lone figure stood on the _Sokyoku_ Hill, overlooking the _Seireitei_. Soul Society was quiet, as dawn was just starting to peek over the horizon, so only a few Soul Reapers were up and about, working. That was going to change, soon, however as it was nearing the hour when the Squad Offices were due to open for the day.

Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of the Fifth Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He was almost sorry that his _reiatsu_ detecting abilities had gotten better; he could sense that both his great grandfather, Head Captain Yamamoto and former Hogwarts Head Master Albus Dumbledore were awake, and that they were both irritated at something. Considering that they were alone with each other at the First Squad Barracks, it was probably with each other. He could also sense his Vice Captain, Momo Hinamori, and his Third Seat, Cedric Diggory, as well as his mother and his fiancée, Rukia Kuchiki. All of them were still asleep. Stretching his senses further, he could sense the only other people who were actually up and about at this hour of the morning were Soifon and Byakuya Kuchiki.

He did not need to speak to any of them; he had told them his plans before they had left Hogwarts at the end of their Sixth Year, so all he needed to do now was speak with Gramps. He was not sure how the old man was going to take what Ichigo was going to tell him. But there was only one way to find out, and no moment like the present to do so.

It only took him a few flash steps to reach the barracks. To his surprise Sasakibe was standing outside the door, and appeared to be quite uncomfortable.

"What are you doing out here?" Ichigo asked him. The older man was usually listening in on whatever meeting his grandfather was having; Yamamoto didn't keep many secrets from his adjutant.

"Ah..." Chojiro glanced back at the door uneasily. "I don't think you really want to go in there right now."

Ichigo cocked his head and listened, and he could just barely hear angry voices.

"They're arguing? This early in the morning?"

"Well..." His grandfather's Vice Captain shifted as if he didn't really want to answer the question. "Actually..."

"They've been arguing since _last night_?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Chojiro nodded. "Over what?" Studying his grandfather's right hand man more closely, Ichigo could tell that Chojiro looked rather tired. In fact, he looked _very_ tired.

The Vice Captain gave him a rather pointed look, complete with one arched brow, which Ichigo was able to interpret correctly, and which he groaned over. He had been afraid of this happening ever since Hermione and Ron had given him the hopeful looks after Dumbledore's funeral.

"Guess I should get in there and stop it then," he muttered; his angry expression caused Chojiro to flinch. Ichigo really didn't need this right now, not after what his father had just unloaded on him… Isshin was lucky to still be alive – or at least walking on two legs. He had been very tempted to turn his father into something very small, and very furry, for a very long time, instead of just leaving him implanted in the wall of the living area. He was getting very tired of surprises…

"Good luck," the older Soul Reaper said, opening the door to admit him. From the slight fluctuation in the adjutant's _reiatsu_, Ichigo could correctly surmise that Sasakibe was hopeful Ichigo could put a stop to the argument, either by coming up with an alternate solution, or by getting them to agree with each other over one of their viewpoints.

As Ichigo walked into the spacious office and strode towards them, both old men turned to give an irritated look at the interruption – until they saw who it was that had interrupted them.

"Ichigo – you're up early," Yamamoto said to him.

"I'm not the only one," Ichigo retorted, "Although from what I understand, this is more of an 'up late' than an 'up early.'" He glared at the two of them. "You're both old enough to know better."

They both looked away uncomfortably at the truth of his accusation.

"Did you need something?" Yamamoto finally asked.

"Hm," Ichigo nodded. "I wanted to tell you I'm going to be – slightly unreachable for a while. I'm going to be training."

Yamamoto frowned at him. "Training? What do you mean?"

"I need to get back to the level I was at when I faced Aizen during the Winter War," Ichigo explained, ignoring the outcry from his inner world. "I'm going to need that power."

"You're not going to -" the alarm on his grandfather's face was equal to that in his inner world.

"No, I have no intentions of using _Mugetsu_. I have too much to lose," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "But Uryu and I came up with a plan that we think will work, so he's going to be spending a lot of time with Urahara over the summer trying to work out the basics. Toshiro will probably need to go over and help him, and then we'll put our heads together when we have the plan worked out, and sort out what kind of spells we'll need to accomplish it. They're going to need to be fully original. I don't think anything that we are going to need already exists."

Yamamoto's relief was evident when he heard his grandson's explanation.

"Try to keep me informed, he said, "and I'll let Captain Hitsugaya know he can have whatever clearance he needs to go to the World of the Living."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, "I'm a little concerned that there were no major incursions over the last year, just a few minor dust ups the Vizards were able to handle with relative ease."

"You did rather thoroughly destroy the team he put together; both of them, actually," Professor Dumbledore commented, "It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't having trouble finding replacements."

"Yes, you could be right," Yamamoto agreed.

"Well, Tier Harribel and her _fracciónes_ finally made their escape from _Hueco Mundo_; the Vizards have them, now too." Ichigo rolled his eyes over the loudness of Hiyori's bitching about 'babysitting.' "She said the stronger _Arrancar_ - the _Adjuchas_ and _Vasto Lordes_ - have all gone underground. None of them want to be recruited. The ones she did talk to before she left _Hueco Mundo_ told her that joining Aizen was suicidal and they wanted nothing to do with him."

"So his army is going to consist of the lower level hollows."

"As many _Menos Grandes_ and lower as he can herd and throw at us," Ichigo nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two old men critically, scowling as he did so. "So what were you two old men arguing about?"

They looked uncomfortable.

"You may as well tell me, I have a feeling I know what it is anyway."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "It was over whether or not you should go with Harry to hunt down the Horcruxes."

Ichigo nodded, unsurprised. "I already told the trio I didn't think I would be joining them. We don't know where he's going to have to go – or eventually hide. If Aizen decides to show up, you can't be searching all of Great Britain for me. I'm the only one strong enough to stand up to him, even now."

"My argument exactly," Yamamoto nodded his head.

"But how will we get aid to Harry if they get into trouble?" Dumbledore argued, "He can't go out on his own with no means of getting assistance!"

"Through Hermione. Urahara is working on it now; it'll be ready by the wedding. I'll bring it to her when Rukia and I go over."

Professor Dumbledore appeared a little mollified, but not entirely, as Ichigo left the pair. He went back up to the _Sokyoku_ Hill, but not the top – he went to the hidden cavern where he had learned his _Bankai_. It was isolated and quiet and not even a handful of people knew the location existed.

It was, he thought as he wordlessly entered _Bankai_ and prepared himself to enter his inner world, almost as perfect as the _Dangai_ for _Jinzen_. 'Almost' being the operative word, because he wouldn't have the time jump to deal with, but it was just as quiet and isolated. He ignored the sole occupant of the cavern, giving her a brief nod of greeting as he sat down with his zanpakuto across his lap and settled down, immediately focusing on the task at hand and forgetting her presence, because he had more important things to worry about.

Zangetsu and Hichigo were going to fight him over this, Ichigo knew; they both felt that if he had access to the technique, he might be tempted to use it.

_:You will be tempted,:_ Tensa Zangetsu told him sternly.

"You both heard what I said to Gramps and Professor Dumbledore – I have too much to lose. Uryu, Toshiro and I really think we can solve this with magic. Or haven't you busybodies been listening?" Ichigo restrained himself from snapping. Losing his temper wasn't going to work, here. He needed to use reason, logic – not anger.

_**:Oh, we've been listening, Kingy – but what if magic doesn't work?:**_ Ichigo glanced behind him to see his inner hollow glaring at him.

"Aizen doesn't know about it. He thinks it's _kido_. I know from the last time that at that stage I'm a lot stronger than he is. I can hide the spells behind my normal attacks – he won't see them, because they won't be flashy, not like my _Getsuga Tensho_…"

Ichigo continued to wheedle, cajole, and talk – once even having to levitate Hichigo, who tried to jump him from behind. Tensa Zangetsu simply raised an eyebrow at this, but he did not interrupt Ichigo's speech. While he worked on convincing this intransigent pair, a sleek, black furred figure sat curled up on a rock, watching alertly for any covert attack that might come while he was otherwise occupied.

"It" was in actuality Yoruichi Shihoin, shapeshifter, former Princess of the Noble House of Shihoin, former Commander of the Stealth Force, Captain of the Second Squad, and mentor to Captains.

Oh, and Godmother to a hero.

She had been visiting Kisuke when Ichigo and Uryu had descended upon him with their idea, an idea that had thoroughly intrigued him. Her lover and the Quincy had their heads together now, and probably wouldn't come up for the rest of the summer. Ichigo meanwhile had told them he planned on doing this – and while he was meditating, he was open and defenseless. She had been quick to point that out to him, and would not take no for an answer when she told him she was going with him to watch his back while he meditated and spoke with his zanpakuto and inner hollow.

While she was primarily there to watch out for Mayuri, there was another reason she did not want to leave Ichigo defenseless: it was on the off chance that Aizen had another henchman or two that they did not know about.

Not that Ichigo needed assistance in ordinary circumstances – but right now…a little bit of caution didn't hurt. After giving the area a thorough search for _reiatsu_, the Goddess of Flash settled herself down to her vigil.

#

Cedric stood at the entrance of the Fifth Squad, trying to pinpoint his Captain's _reiatsu_. He thought he had detected it briefly, but then it had vanished again. There had been no indication that Ichigo had been fighting; no sign of stress, shock, or anything else of that nature – it had just – vanished, like it was being blocked.

He sighed. Kurosaki was nearly impossible to detect on a good day, unless he was irate, excited or careless. When he was intentionally trying not to be found…not even his fiancée could locate him. And nothing irritated Rukia Kuchiki more than not being able to find her future husband when she wanted him.

The Lieutenant had been back for several days already, and yesterday she had been floating on air because Rukia had asked her to be her Maid of Honor. Momo would share those duties with one Orihime Inoue. Cedric had met the girl, very briefly, but he knew who she was: one of the _'ryoka'_ who had helped his Captain invade the _Seireitei_ to save Rukia Kuchiki from an unjust execution. They had learned about the invasion at the Academy, and all of the girls had gone nearly faint from the romantic aspects of it. He had found it rather amusing, watching the girls go all silly and romantic over it, and he had wondered how much of it had actually been true.

And now they were getting married. His lips twitched slightly. He could imagine the reactions among the Academy cadets now.

"Is there a problem, Third Seat Diggory?" one of the squad members asked, seeing the way he was pensively staring into the distance.

Cedric sighed. "No, just thinking. And wondering when the Captain was going to return."

The Soul Reaper nodded. "It would be nice to have him and the Lieutenant here full time," he agreed, then added, "having to switch Vice Captains every month is –" he trailed off meaningfully.

"Yes it is," Cedric nodded his agreement. "But it should hopefully only be for one more year. If that."

"Thank Kami. It'll be good to be a real, working division again. _Normal_."

Cedric smiled as the Soul Reaper wandered off; he knew the history of the Squad – Ichigo had told him all about it, from Captain Hirako to Aizen to himself. He'd been a bit shocked – what Ichigo had told him was not what was covered in the Academy. In fact, it was not even close.

"Why don't they tell recruits the truth?" he had asked the Captain.

Ichigo had sighed. "I'm not really sure; anything I say would only be conjecture, but I think it has to do with the nobility."

"The –"

Ichigo had nodded. "A lot of them are resisting the truth, so it's going to have to filter down to them from the Four Great Families, and those among the lesser families that are allied with them. Byakuya, Ukitake, and Kyoraku have that job, and with assistance from Omeida, Soifon and Yoruichi." A faint smile had graced his face. "Eventually the Academy will catch up to current events."

"Wool gathering, Cedric?" Momo's amused voice broke into his thoughts.

"Lieutenant," he greeted her, "Just thinking about the Captain, actually."

"He's here," Momo nodded, "But he's – training, I suppose would be the best description for what he's doing. He thinks it will take about a month, but it could be less."

"I'm not sure I understand," Cedric admitted to her. Wasn't the Captain strong enough already?

Momo sighed. "And I'm not sure I can explain it to you – because I'm not sure I understand it all myself," she admitted.

#

Rukia sat at a table at the Thirteenth Squad, several pieces of parchment in front of her, along with several copies of various bridal magazines from the World of the Living – Wizarding and Non-Wizarding.

With her at the table were Lily and Masaki; empty bento boxes sat pushed aside as the three browsed, and if something caught Rukia's attention, she wrote it down. Her lists were getting extremely long.

In addition, her guest lists for both ceremonies were growing. It was a good thing that both her brother and her fiancé were extremely rich, or they'd never be able to afford this.

"You said your friend was making your dress?" Lily asked her.

Rukia nodded. "Ishida is going to make both of my wedding dresses. Because I don't want to stress him out too much, I think the bridesmaid dresses I'll have made by someone else."

"There's a very nice shop in Tokyo," Masaki told her, "and _Twilfitt and Tatting's_ is better for that sort of thing than _Madame Malkin's_. They specialize in higher end dresses, gowns, and robes."

"All right, I'll keep them in mind," Rukia nodded at the suggestion. "I'm sure we can trust Hermione to organize that whole thing on that end. Well, once I choose a gown and colors, that is."

"You'll need something everyone can wear," Masaki cautioned, "That won't be easy. Orihime, Ginny and Luna all have a different coloring from Tatsuki, Hermione and Momo."

"Maybe you should do a rainbow," Lily suggested, "That way everyone can wear an appropriate color."

"Oh!" Rukia blinked at Lily. "What a wonderful idea! Tatsuki, Momo and Hermione can wear the cooler colors – green, blue, violet – while Orihime, Ginny and Luna can wear the warmer reds, yellows and oranges. And Yuzu and Karin can wear the paler shades of the same…" Rukia could imagine Ichigo rolling his eyes when he heard the plan, but he'd let her do what she wanted.

With one exception.

She had wanted Chappy themed weddings; Masaki however, with a sly deftness that Rukia had never expected, had managed to limit the bunny's presence: the bride and groom figurines on the top of the cake; the cake decorations would be bunny related (and Rukia had a feeling her fiancé would enjoy biting the head off of one of the rabbits); tiny little rabbits on the cocktail napkins; and some discrete rabbit embroidery on her dresses. These would blend in and be nearly invisible unless one really looked for them.

And Rukia had agreed to it before she had realized what it was she was doing.

"So…" Lily put a mark on the page of a magazine that had a dress that Rukia had liked and was a possible for the bridesmaids. "Once you decide on a date, the girls can all go and get measured. It would be best to have them all made at the same place."

Rukia nodded. She found that planning her western/wizarding-style wedding to be much easier than the stuffy noble ceremony…

"Do you know where Yoruichi is?" she asked, almost plaintively. "I thought she was going to help with this, but I haven't seen her. It's the only way to keep Ichigo from going _Bankai_ on the Kuchiki elders…" not to mention her brother, who was finding out how demanding they actually were. Rukia was marrying the grandson of the Head Captain, the man who was going to be the future Head Captain… the most powerful Soul Reaper ever. They wanted everything to be just perfect – and they wanted to rub it in the face of every other noble family. He had even admitted to her that he had not experienced this level of interference from them before…not even when he had married her sister.

"Or turning them into rabbits?" Lily laughed.

The other two joined her in laughter briefly, before Masaki smiled. "Yoruichi had something to do, so she found a substitute to help us. She should be here any minute…"

As if on cue, a loud, strident voice called out, "Hey, Kuchiki! Are you in here?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Oh my God – she didn't…"

Masaki, still smiling went to the door. "We're in here, Kukaku-san!"

Oh, dear lord, Rukia thought, gulping as the loud clop of Kukaku's sandals grew louder as the woman approached.

"Thank you so much for coming, Kukaku-san," Masaki smiled genially, "Please do come in."

Rukia cleared her throat and stood as the fireworks expert entered the room.

"Shiba-san…" Rukia whispered, bowing. Even though the two had cleared the air between them, she still made Rukia uneasy. She had no idea what to expect from her…

"Yoruichi asked Kukaku to assist us in the planning as she has some experience in the matter," Masaki explained.

"Oh – right, I forgot," Rukia said weakly. Kukaku would have been involved in Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono's wedding plans.

"Besides, she's family," Masaki then dropped the bomb that had Rukia's jaw dropping.

"_She's – whaaAAAT_?" Rukia gaped at the pair of them as Lily blinked with some surprise.

"Hm, I'm guessing Uncle neglected to mention that as well," Kukaku said dryly. Rukia slowly nodded, her mouth still open, until Lily reached over to gently close it.

"Isshin was required to change his name when he went to the world of the living," Masaki explained, "he chose Kurosaki. It just happened to be my surname as well."

"Um, does Ichigo know?" Rukia finally asked, when she was finally able to get her brain working again. _No wonder_ Ichigo and Kaien-dono looked so much alike!

"If Isshin told him the way he was supposed to, then yes, he does know now," Kukaku nodded, "He should have been told while he was in Karakura Town last."

"I wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation," Rukia commented dryly, imagining the condition Ichigo had probably left his father in after hearing the news. Ichigo did not like secrets, and this was one that he was not going to react very well to. If Isshin hadn't left an impression on the wall where Ichigo had planted him, then he'd been transformed into something else.

"You and me both," Masaki smiled gently at her.

"Make that three of us," Kukaku added with a predatory smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Sōkyoku Hill – The hill is visible from most of Seireitei and has sheer cliffs on all sides. There are two known access points to the Sōkyoku Hill - a long bridge connecting to the ****Senzaikyū**** (**_**"Palace of Remorseful Sin"**_**), and a long, zigzagging stairway carved into one side of the hill. One end of the hill is heavily undercut, where the Sōkyoku and the bridge are located. The opposite end is covered by a white forest. The Sōkyoku Hill is the scene of the execution ceremony of Rukia Kuchiki and several battles, including Ichigo's final fight with Byakuya Kuchiki. It was central to Sōsuke Aizen's plot to acquire the Hōgyoku.**** Not only was the Sōkyoku his intended method of gaining the Hōgyoku, but it was also the place where Menos Grande arrived and enveloped Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen in Negación to allow them to escape from Soul Society.**

**Sōkyoku Hill training ground - ****Urahara styled his shop's secret training ground on one he built beneath Sōkyoku Hill while young. In this training ground, he and Yoruichi Shihōin would play and train. When Ichigo Kurosaki narrowly escapes defeat by Byakuya Kuchiki, Yoruichi takes him to this training ground in order that he might rapidly attain Bankai through use of the Tenshintai. Renji also attains Bankai in this space. While very similar in appearance to the Urahara Shop's training ground, the Sōkyoku Hill training ground also sports a hot springs whose waters have the power of healing injuries. **

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions: Sometimes simply referred to as **_**Madam Malkin's**_**, it is a shop in Diagon Alley. Students get their Hogwarts school uniforms there, and also dress robes, travelling cloaks, and the like. **

**Twilfitt and Tatting's: Twilfitt and Tatting's is a wizarding clothing shop located in Diagon Alley. Given that it is favored by elitist pure-blood witch Narcissa Malfoy, it is probably an up market shop. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope everyone had a happy, healthy and Merry Christmas, and that Santa / Father Christmas was very good to you this year! **

**I'm in therapy for my shoulder, which is only slightly better (ugh) so yea, this is going to be really, really slow going for a while. Sorry about that… **

**Anywho, I decided to get this chapter out for you, it's a little on the short side, but I decided not to make you wait too long!**

**And as always, I do not own either HP or Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Severus stayed at the Kurosaki manor until it was time for them to head for the meeting, at which point he brought the now artfully decorated Draco with him. Snape had to admit – Draco had the look down to a science. A slight smear of mustard on a lapel, some strategically applied dirt, the skillfully worn threads…definitely the look of someone who has not been living high on the hog as he was used to.

When they appeared on the lane, they took a few moments to look around to make sure they were not being watched. A few seconds later a third figure appeared out of nowhere, causing Snape to draw his wand and point it at the figure, while stepping in front of Draco protectively as the young man still had the Trace on him and could not fight back without giving himself away to the Ministry. He relaxed his stance when he saw the other do the same.

"Any news?" the second man asked him.

"Yes," Snape nodded, "the best."

"As have I," he peered around Severus. "Is that young Malfoy? Your Aunt will be most pleased to see you. She's been extremely concerned for your welfare."

Draco nodded at the man, whom he recognized as Yaxley. He had some doubts as to how concerned his aunt truly was about him, but he said nothing.

"I was afraid I was going to be late, getting here was trickier than I thought it would be. But I think the information I have will please him. You?"

Snape simply nodded. He knew the information he had was correct; it came directly from Remus Lupin and Mad Eye Moody themselves. He had also been directly involved in the planning. Any information Yaxley had on the same subject was incorrect, and planted by them for the benefit of the Death Eaters to discredit whoever got the information and to give Severus more credibility in Voldemort's eyes.

Quietly the three walked down the lane, which was boarded with a high hedge on both sides. The wrought iron gate did not slow them down as they simply passed through it as they walked quickly to the handsome manor house that loomed up at them out of the darkness, lights dimly glowing from somewhere inside.

The door swung inward without being touched, welcoming Draco home into a large, sumptuously decorated hallway. The portraits watched them pass suspiciously as they continued towards a heavy wooden door. He hadn't realized until now how uneasy they made him, as they were never welcoming – unlike the portraits in the Kurosaki Manor, which were always smiling genially. The atmosphere was also different – the Malfoy Manor was a showplace of wealth, the Kurosaki Manor one of comfort. Draco found himself preferring and longing for the latter. The trio paused in front of it, all three of them hesitating, before Snape reached out to turn the handle.

They entered a room full of silent people seated at a long, dark ornate table. A fire roared in the fireplace, and provided the room's only source of light.

Above the table hung a woman, slowly turning as if she was on a spit over a cooking fire. Draco's eyes widened briefly when he saw her. She appeared vaguely familiar to him.

"Yaxley, Snape, and young Malfoy," a voice addressed them, "You are nearly late."

Draco shivered despite the heat of the fire as the neared the table, and Voldemort came into focus. He was even more snakelike than the last time he'd seen the Dark Lord: hairless, pale, slit nostrils, red eyes.

"Severus – here, beside me. Yaxley, next to Dolohov. Young Malfoy – next to your Aunt."

Dutifully they took their allotted places, and it was to Snape that the Dark Lord spoke first.

"So -?"

"The Order of the Phoenix intends to move Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."

Some stiffened, as interest in the subject sharpened.

"Saturday…nightfall…" Voldemort repeated. He stared at Snape intently. So intently some onlookers turned away, fearful they would find that gaze upon them. Snape appeared unperturbed, however. Voldemort finally smiled, and when he did, Draco shivered. He never wanted that smile focused on him.

"Good, very good. From the source we discussed?"

"Of course."

Yaxley leaned forward. "My lord."

All turned to look at him.

"I have heard differently."

When Voldemort did not speak, Yaxley continued. "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the 30th, the night before he turns seventeen."

Snape smiled contemptuously at Yaxley. "There are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a _Confundus_ charm has been placed on Dawlish. He is particularly susceptible to them."

"I assure you, Dawlish was quite certain…"

"Of course he was certain, if he was _confunded_," Snape said dismissively. "I can assure you, the Auror's Office has no role to play in moving Potter, save for those few that are members of the Order. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry."

"They aren't wrong there," someone down the table said with some humor.

Yaxley persisted. "This is an agreement between the Ministry and the Japanese Ambassador –"

"Smoke and Mirrors," Snape said, cutting him off with a curt motion of his hand. "Oh, I am quite certain the Japanese will be present in force – but it will be Yamamoto's group, not any force procured by the Ambassador."

Voldemort stared at them all, apparently deep in thought.

Yaxley started to speak again, but stopped when Voldemort held up a hand. He was looking at Snape still, and this caused Yaxley to subside resentfully.

"Where will they hide the boy? In Japan?" Voldemort would not be able to reach him there.

Snape shook his head. That of course was a last resort… "At the home of one of the Order, which will be hidden and protected by a combination of our magic and Japanese. We will have little chance of taking him once he is there, unless of course the Ministry falls before next Saturday, which might enable us to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through."

"Well, Yaxley," Voldemort turned to the Death Eater he had silenced earlier, "Will the Ministry have fallen by then?"

Yaxley straightened. "My Lord – I have, with some difficulty – succeeded in placing an _Imperius_ Curse on Pius Thicknesse."

"It is a start," Voldemort admitted, halting the subdued congratulations. "But that is only one man. The Minister must be surrounded before I act. A failed attempt will set us back." He paused. "I should like an attempt to take the Japanese Ambassador, as well. If you cannot _Imperius_ him, then kill him outright."

"Of course, My Lord," Yaxley nodded, "but remember, Thicknesse has regular contact with the other Heads of Departments…it should be easy for the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to subjugate the others."

"As long as he is not discovered first," Voldemort frowned, "As it is, it appears the Ministry will not be mine before next Saturday. If Potter cannot be taken at his destination, he must be taken while he travels."

"We have enough people in place so that if Potter tries to Apparate or use the Floo Network, we will have him."

"He will do neither," Snape said with a shade of contempt. "The Order will not use any form of transport that is controlled or monitored by the Ministry. They mistrust it greatly."

"Then he will have to move openly," Bellatrix said eagerly, "He'll be easier to take that way!"

"The boy is mine to attend to; I shall take care of him personally. There have been too many mistakes in the past, where he is concerned; I have made some myself. Potter continues to live because of those errors."

Voldemort stared thoughtfully at the body still slowly rotating above them, one hand rubbing his side. This action was not lost on Snape; nothing he'd done had been able to fully cure the wound dealt to Voldemort by Ishida's Quincy arrow. Yamamoto had wanted him to try, to see how deadly the two Quincies were to him.

Very, apparently, even while he was nothing more than a streak of dark smoke in the sky. They were a promising weapon. He had reported his findings to Yamamoto and Professor Dumbledore with some feelings of encouragement. With his wound, Voldemort was not at his full strength.

"Yes, I have been careless. I have been thwarted by both luck and chance. But I know better now, and I understand better. I shall kill Harry Potter, I must be the one to do so."

No sooner had he finished speaking than there was a wail of pain from somewhere below them.

"Wormtail," Voldemort said in a soft, sibilant voice, "have I not requested that you keep that prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m-m-Lord," the person so addressed scurried from the room quickly.

"There, then. Now, one more order of business." Voldemort turned back to Snape. "Will you be ready to take your place when the Ministry _does_ fall?"

Snape bowed his head. "Of course. You know there will be – objections."

"They can be quelled. Most important will be to keep the Japanese from returning to Hogwarts."

Snape frowned and stroked his chin as if in thought; there was a faint murmur from Bellatrix's direction.

"What was that, Draco?" Voldemort looked directly at him.

Draco gulped; he hadn't meant to speak out loud.

"Um…"

"Go ahead, speak up. You'll be returning with your teacher, please tell us your feelings."

"Just – if they aren't at Hogwarts – we won't know where they are," he whispered, "Wouldn't it be better to – to keep them where we can watch them?"

"The boy has an excellent point," Snape put in, his eyes giving Draco an approving look before he turned back to Voldemort, even as Bellatrix patted her nephew on the shoulder with pride. "They can't be tracked when they travel; they aren't on our grid, not even Kurosaki and his sisters. We can't keep them out – or in, for that matter."

Voldemort frowned, the first emotion he'd shown all evening. "I see. Then by all means, let us allow them to return where they can be closely monitored by you. A most excellent suggestion, Draco. You do your Aunt proud." He paused, giving Bellatrix a chance to preen, before adding, "Yes, Bella, you must have a great deal to be proud over this week."

Bellatrix gave him a confused look. "My lord?" she queried.

"I am referring to your niece, Bellatrix. She has only just recently been married – to a werewolf, I believe. How proud you must be."

The jeering laughter that erupted caused Bellatrix's face to turn an angry blotchy red, while Draco kept his head down low and his expression hidden. The snake, Nagini, reared up, hissing at the noise.

"The chit is no niece of mine, and if Cissy were here and not rotting in a Japanese prison, she would say the same!" Bellatrix protested. "We have not set eyes on our sister since she married that mudblood!"

"And what say you, Draco?" Voldemort's quiet voice carried through the loud catcalls. Draco gave him a startled look. "Will you babysit the cubs?"

The laughter escalated.

For a moment, Draco looked like a deer caught in headlights; his eyes darted to Snape, and then his Aunt, before back to Snape. Seeing the veiled warning in his teacher's eyes, he slumped down and stared at the table.

"Enough," Voldemort said, calming Nagini down by stroking her head. "Enough." Silence descended on the room.

"So many of our oldest family trees have become – diseased – over time," he continued as Bellatrix stared at him, "it is time for you to prune yours to keep it healthy. You must cut away those parts that threaten the rest." He continued to stroke Nagini.

"Yes My Lord, of course My Lord," Bellatrix whispered, tears in her eyes, "At the first chance!"

"And you shall have it," he said with a nod, "In your family, and in the other old families. We shall cut away the canker that infects us until only the true blood remains."

Voldemort indicated the slowly revolving figure. "Do you recognize our guest, Severus?"

Snape glanced curiously at the figure, who gasped out his name. He nodded briefly, once.

"And what of you, Draco?" he asked; Draco shook his head jerkily, unable to look. "Of course, how silly of me to ask that of you. You would not have taken her classes. For those of you who do not know, we are joined here by Charity Burbage, who was until tonight a Professor at Hogwarts."

There were several noises of comprehension.

"Indeed. Professor Burbage taught our children about Muggles - about how they are not so different from us." The mumbling became angry. "Yes, indeed. And not content with just that, she wrote a column in the _Daily Prophet_ that was in defense of Mudbloods! We must accept these thieves of our knowledge, and of our magic. The dwindling of purebloods is actually a desirable thing – she would have us all mate with Mudbloods, or even werewolves!"

There was no laughter at the anger in the Dark Lord's voice. Everyone stared at Charity Burbage, hatred on their faces, except for two: Draco, who was looking everywhere except for her, and Snape, whose expression was impassive.

_"Avada kedavra!"_

The green light illuminated the room and the body fell to the table with a loud thud, causing a few of the Death Eaters to jump, so that Draco's flinch was not noticeable.

"Dinner, Nagini," Voldemort said softly. He looked down the length of the table. "You all know what you need to do, now go." He then turned to Snape. "Stay a moment, Severus."

"Of course, My Lord."

Bellatrix took Draco with her – "to get clean clothes," she told him.

When they were alone, Snape asked, you have further instructions for me, My Lord?"

"Questions, Severus," he replied. "You were able to defeat the young Kurosaki in May –"

"Barely. He is quite powerful."

Voldemort nodded. "This magic of theirs – they call it – what?"

"_Kido_. Wandless magic. It is – primal. Forceful. Elemental. And they are learning to combine it with our magic, their wands, to create a new, hybrid form of magic. This magic can bind, destroy – or heal."

Voldemort frowned thoughtfully as he watched Nagini feeding. "Is there more?"

"Some of them are able to move quickly, without Apparition or a broom," Snape told him, "They have learned how to solidify the very air molecules under their feet, enabling them to walk or stand in mid-air…"

"Ah – Kurosaki's arrival at the Astronomy Tower."

Snape nodded. "A technique they call "flash step." Yoruichi Shihoin is most likely the fastest, having earned herself the nickname of "Flash Master" or "Goddess of Flash." Her three protégés would be right behind her in speed: Byakuya Kuchiki, Soifon, and Kurosaki."

"How fast can they travel?"

"Quickly enough to mimic Apparition," Snape responded, watching the Dark Lord closely for his reaction. He had permission to give out certain information…

"I see. They are going to be trouble, aren't they, Severus?"

"I shall endeavor to make sure they are kept under control."

"I am counting on you, Severus. Please do not disappoint me."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_**Confundus**_** Charm: The incantation for the charm is **_**Confundus**_**; the spell is ****used to confuse a target. In GoF, one of them was most likely used to **_**confund**_** the goblet of fire. http colon/harrypotter dot wikia dot com/wiki/Confundus_Charm  
**

_**Imperius Curse**_**:**** The incantation for the charm is **_**Imperio.**_** It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It puts the victim under the complete control of the caster. The **_**Imperius Curse**_** was put on students during Harry's fourth year by Barty Crouch, Jr. in the guise of Professor Moody, with the explanation that they should be "taught what it feels like". After some practice Harry Potter learns to resist the curse, even when used by Voldemort. Crouch said that resisting the curse took "strength of character". Similar abilities used in resisting the curse are used in **_**Occlumency**_**, but Harry is inept at it. http colon/harrypotter dot wikia dot com/wiki/Imperius_Curse**

**The ****Killing Curse**** is a spell that causes instantaneous death and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. There is no known counter-curse or cure for it; however, one may dodge the green bolt or use a physical barrier to block it. An explosion or green fire may result if the spell hits something other than a living target. Voldemort was famous for using this curse regularly and indiscriminately. The incantation is **_**Avada Kedavra**_**. The Killing Curse is described as a jet of blinding green light, which causes the victim instant death. There are no secondary effects; the victim simply "drops dead" for no biological reason. It is possible that the victim's internal organs cease function, or that once the spell hits a person's body, it completely turns the body functions "off". A death caused by this curse may be physically painless; "echoes" of previous victims have asserted the death felt "quicker and easier than falling asleep". However, upon waking up from his near-death experience, Harry Potter felt the curse's after feel and described it in a similar manner to that of a sledgehammer shot to the chest. http colon /harrypotter dot wikia dot com/wiki/Killing_curse**


End file.
